Song to a Demon Lord
by GerudoSpirit
Summary: A one shot prequel to Skyward Sword. The goddess, Hylia has succeeded in sealing away Demise, but she has a deep, dark secret. Hylia x Ghirahim and Hylia x chosen hero. Warning for brief violence.


**Author's Note: Hi guys. This is just a one shot. I've had this idea in my head for awhile. I'm practicing writing in third person for my main story, 'The Spirit Maiden's Choice'. This is by no means a prequel to my main story, this is a completely separate idea. Enjoy!**

**I do NOT own The Legend of Zelda or any characters. They all belong to Nintendo.**

It was on that day that the earth cracked open that Hylia's existence was forever changed. The demon king and his minions came forth from the fissure to take the sacred relic she guarded, the triforce, which had been entrusted to her by the ancient ones. She had done all she could to protect the relic and her people. She had gathered the humans together and sent the small section of earth they stood on into the sky and hid the triforce away in a secret place, leaving a winding pit just outside her temple.

After a long battle, she had succeeded in sealing away the demon king, Demise, at the bottom of that winding pit. However, she had been severely injured. Her chosen hero and her Sheikah attendant helped the injured goddess into the temple of Hylia and seated her towards the back of the stone structure to rest. Sunlight poured in through a crack in the ceiling and she gave Link and Impa an appreciative nod. "Please allow me a moment alone. Even now I can feel my divine powers slipping away."

She knew the seal binding the demon king would not last forever, but her plans for his complete eradication were already in motion. Soon she would pass on to a new life. When she was alone, Hylia pulled out her golden harp and began to strum softly. She was thinking about him again, the one she wished to see one more time. She played a somber melody, not her own ballad, but a song she played when no one was listening.

She had often watched him from afar. He was a prized tool crafted by the demon king himself, a living sword with a human-like form, but he was very much unlike his master. Most likely, he knew of her, but they had never met. At first, she would watch only to study him, so that she might gain an advantage in battle against Demise. He was a sight to behold, very handsome, and he was well aware of that fact. His charismatic personality was not lost on her either.

Hylia was a kind goddess, very caring towards her people and the inhabitants of her land. She had wisdom immeasurable and carried out her purpose blamelessly. She abhorred evil with every fiber of her being, and yet she had somehow fallen for the demon king's most loyal servant. The demon king regarded his servant as merely a tool, a sword. Hylia saw so much more. She wished she didn't feel this way, but these sort of things were never a choice. No matter how hard she had tried to will these feelings away, they remained. In truth, she had tried many times. She kept these thoughts private, telling neither her chosen hero nor her trusted sheikah attendant. These thoughts were forbidden. To speak them aloud would be decried as betrayal.

She longed to kiss those lips and run her hands through his snow white hair, but she knew it wasn't to be. The one she loved was most likely sealed away with the demon king now. She did what she had to do, what was done was done. If only things had progressed differently. If only he were hers. If only... She stopped her song momentarily. "Ghirahim...Ghirahim...Ghirahim", she lamented. She wiped the moisture from her eyes and continued to sing.

As she was singing, she heard the heavy stone doors creak open and she could hear the faint sound of feet padding towards her on the stone floor. The sound grew closer, until she could make out a figure in the doorway. It's him! She couldn't believe her eyes, but it was him!

He walked closer to her and bowed low, offering her his hand. Hylia stood up and limped towards him, tears streaking her cheeks. He took her in his arms. She was weak from her battle, so she just leaned against him. They danced in slow, graceful motions. No words were exchanged, but he smiled at her and she smiled back. She felt lost looking into his large, dark eyes underlined in purple. The goddess and the demon danced in a slow circular motion, hand in hand, his other hand on her back. Her song was unfolding before her and she became captivated by the moment.

But then he drew his hand away from her shoulder. Hylia looked into his eyes again, searching for a reason. She soon felt a sharp pain in her back. She looked down to see the demon's black sword impaled through her heart. She gasped as Ghirahim ripped the sword out. He helped her gently fall to the cold, stone floor. Ghirahim licked her blood from the sword with his long tongue, tasting his victory against the goddess for sealing his master away. He gave a wicked laugh and disappeared in a puff of diamonds.

The heartbroken goddess sobbed and moaned in pain. "I should have known. Maybe in the next life, I won't be affected by him, but not on this day." Moments later, her chosen hero came to her side. "Oh, Hylia, why?", her chosen hero exclaimed as he cradled the dying goddess in his arms. Hylia coughed and choked back blood. "I'm sorry, Link. The next time you see me, I will be mortal...like you. May we meet again in the next life as equals...as friends" With that the goddess breathed her last and departed from that world for a time, waiting for the right moment to be reborn.


End file.
